jurrassic_wolrdfandomcom-20200213-history
Velociraptor
Velociraptor is are shown to be the main antagonists of the first film and the secondary antagonists of the second and third films. In the fourth film, they become anti-heroes as they assist their trainer in defeating the vicious Indoraptor.. Name Meaning The name “'Velociraptor'” comes from the Latin “velox”, meaning “swift”, and “raptor”, meaning“robber” or “plunderer”. The name was chosen by paleontologist Henry F. Osborn in 1924, after he discovered the fossil in Mongolia that same year. Velociraptor hunted Triceraptops, Parasauralophus, Protoceratops, and Pachycephalosaurus. Their legacy lives on in the Blue Throated Monitor Lizard. They are pack hunters andthey close in on other lizards and go after small deer in packs. Jurassic Park Films As they are shown from the films to be main antagonists in the first film. They are the second antagonists in the second and third film. In the fourth movie, Jurassic World, there were few being trained to become a team. Thus they became second antagonists as they had a new alpha, the Indominus rex. However, they returned to their original alpha to fight off I. rex in the end. The Lost World: Jurassic Park Taking place on Isla Sorna, the second film introduces male Velociraptors to the series. A glitch in their genetic code has allowed some of those born male to change gender due to their frog DNA. The male raptors appeared with orange skin, tiger-like stripes, and yellow eyes. Females lack stripes. Jurassic Park III In third film, the raptors appeared much more birdlike features, with males having feather quills on the back of their heads, while females lacked them. They were also brightly colored and the males had small, red eyes, whereas the females have yellow eyes, with round pupils in both sexes. The males have been shown to have different snout. History Of the Velociraptors Jurassic Park "They should all be destroyed." According to Robert Muldoon A large group of engineers and security, headed by Robert Muldoon, loaded The Big One into the Containment Unit. Once the cage was locked onto the Unit, Jophery had to open the cages gate by hand. The Big One damaged the locking mechanism and the cage got loose. Jophery died in the process when the raptor attempted to drag him into the cage and mauled him. The incident had upset the investors of InGen. They demanded that (among others) Dr. Alan Grant, a famous paleontologist, inspects the park. Alan Grant had just discovered a "Velociraptor" at his dig site in Montana. In reality, Velociraptor lived in Asia, not America. A kid called it a "6-foot Turkey". As Grant explains how dangerous and how scary this raptor truly is to the boy. He grew up to be Owen Grady, and which was why he raised raptors of his own. Grant and the rest of the endorsement team have watched how a new batch of raptors being hatched in their laboratory. The hatchling was blue, an infant velociraptor when Big One was roaming. At first the scientists mistaked him for a female, but then later they found out that he was a male. They also saw how the raptors were being fed in the Containment Unit as they being fed by large animal such as cow that will suited to keep them occupied from attack the electric fences. Jurassic Park Incident (1993) During Nedry's insurrection, the Raptor pen was, initially, left unharmed, but the power to the fence inevitably gave out when the mainframe was reset by Arnold. The raptors then managed to bite their way out and patrolled the area to the electric bunker. Arnold eventually came through to turn the power back on, only to be killed and eaten inside the bunker by one of the Raptors, leaving only one of his arms. Ellie Sattler and Muldoon eventually came through the same way in an attempt to finish Arnold's work, walking into a trap set by two of the raptors. Fortunately, Muldoon saw through the raptor's ruse and held a gun on one of them while Ellie ran ahead into the electric enter. Muldoon then attempted to hunt the raptor in the bush, but he underestimated the creature's intelligence and was ambushed by the Big One, who had been using the other Raptor as bait. Muldoon was killed. Meanwhile, Ellie managed to turn the power back on to the park, only to be attacked from behind by the third raptor. Fortunately, she managed to escape with only a foot injury. Some time later, the two of the raptors went to the visitor's center, where the Big One caught scent of humans and saw them as prey. She called the other raptor to hunt the kids with her, while Lex and Tim were trap in the kitchen. After a brief hunt around the kitchen, the Big One managed to find Lex, only to attack a metal cabinet that showed her reflection and hit the cabinet. The second raptor then chased Tim into the freezer but slipped on the ice, as Tim escaped and locked the door behind him. The alpha, however, managed to regain consciousness and followed the children, along with Alan and Ellie to the computer room. After a brief struggle, Lex managed to fix the locks and shut the door on the raptor. However, it broke through the glass, which forced them to climb into the vents. The Big One manage to get visitor's center, where it jumped on the Sauropod skeleton, causing it to collapse as they climbed onto it. The humans attempted to escape but are cornered by the third Raptor. The third raptor broke free from the electric bunker and chased them to the front of the visitor's center peering out of the curtains. As the third raptor then took its opportunity and lunged for the humans, but is then seized out of the air by Rexy the Tyrannosaurus rex. While the others escaped, the Big One jumped on the Rexy's neck, only to slide into its jaws and be tossed violently into a decorative Tyrannosaurus rex model skeleton which was possibly used to show the real queen of Isla Nublar. Jurassic Park: The Lost World "Velociraptor. Carnivore. Pack hunter. About two meters tall. Long snout. Binocular vision. Strong dexterous forearms and killing claws on both feet." —Dr. Robert Burke On the island, the freed raptors are seen as having focused their feeding grounds closer to the center of the island, with at least one pack claiming their territory in the area around the In-Gen Village, including the facility itself. This makes it especially dangerous for anyone attempting to contact the outside world, as the facility is, supposedly, the only site on the island with the necessary equipment. Due to the fact that the raptors weren't taught by older raptors how to behave in an early age, they have no real social structure and seem to prefer to hunt by themselves. Even in the tall grass scene, they do not attack in a group. This could be reference to the novel of The Lost World, where the Velociraptors have little to no social structure at all. Four years after the Incident at Jurassic Park, two groups of people such a small group of a research team was hired by John Hammond, and enormous strike force hired by Peter Ludlow become stranded on the island when attacks by the local dinosaurs destroy most of their equipment. Despite Ludlow's warnings, the team embarks towards the central facility. However, after an attack by a pair of local Tyrannosaurus, the team becomes unorganized and separated, and, upon nearing the facility, come across a field of tall grass that happens to be home to a pack of Velociraptors, who promptly ambush the team, killing a fairly large number of men, including Ajay Sidhu . Whether it is because they had eaten their fill or simply did not catch them in time, the raptors did not attack Hammond's team when they came through the grass, and Nick managed to make it into the facility and call for help. But when Malcolm, Sarah, and Kelly enter the facility to find him, they are set upon by three raptors. While Ian distracts one, the other two chase Sarah and Kelly inside the facility. Eventually, Ian evaded the raptor and ran into the facility and is cornered by one of the animals, but Kelly uses her gymnastic abilities to knock the raptor out of the window, where it is impaled and died. As Malcolm escapes, Sarah tries to get out through the window, but is followed by the second raptor and cornered by the third below. However, she manages to knock the raptor off the roof, causing it to fall on the third, provoking a violent fight between the two. She then joins up with the Malcolm's and Nick and together they escape the island on a chopper. The two raptors were one year olds and may likely would've been young Blue and Echo, despite their parents were out in the open. Jurassic Park III "They were smarter than dolphins or whales. They were smarter than primates."—Alan Grant In the film, the Velociraptors work together as a highly-communicable pack as there is no brutality in their social structure. At the start of the film, before Grant attends to the island, Billy creates a model Velociraptor "resonation chamber", a bony structure that enables complex communication. Veloricaptor was one of the dinosaurs that were cloely related to birds and some reptiles. The "Science continues to progress and every year we discover new things. And now we have pretty good skulls of Velociraptor and we know that it looks different. So the skull has actually been changed to fit what we know about the animal. And we also recently have found evidence that Velociraptors had feathers. So we incorporated that in the new look of the Velociraptor. I really have been working through the whole process to get as many accurate things into the movie as possible. I've done a lot of CAT scan work on dinosaur skulls so we know that some dinosaurs actually could vocalize. So we've gotten some of that research into this movie."—Jack Horner Because this sudden chance of appearance of the Raptors violates the contuning of the series, many Jurassic Park fans have tried to create an explanation of this change. In most of these theories, the raptors from the first two movies and the raptors in the third movies are treated as two different genetic versions. These are also considered the most vocally social Velociraptors in the whole series. In the genetics admissions lab, a male is seen hiding its head behind one of the incubator machines. As Amanda Kirby takes a closer look, it's eye moves and it lunges out from behind the glass. It tries to bite Amanda, but is too big to fit through the machines. In itself, this implies that JP3-raptors are very understanding of human emotions of "curiosity". The raptor finds another way and chases the survivors, eventually trapping them in a maze of dinosaur cages. Billy Brennan and Amanda trap the raptor in one of the cages and it lets out a screeching, birdlike call. Dr. Alan Grant is amazed by it calling for help. Eventually, the raptor gets out and calls to its packmates. In the jungle, other raptors hear the one from the building and answer back. During the stampede of Parasaurolophus and Corythosaurus, two males are seen running at speeds up to 50-60 mph. In the jungle, a female stabs its retractable claw in Udesky's back and the pack uses him as bait to lure Billy, Amanda, and Paul Kirby. The Raptors again make another play on human emotions when it comes to compassion. When the trap fails, a male Raptor kills Udesky by snapping his neck. Meanwhile, after being split from the others, Dr. Grant sees the alpha female and male "talking" to each other. He wonders what they are saying, or what they are looking for. Then he is cornered by three males and the alpha female. As the pack was closing in on him, Eric Kirby throws gas grenades, which drive the raptors away. Some of them, mostly males and the lead female reappear near the end of the film, wanting their eggs that Billy took earlier, which explains their earlier attack and new behavior. They surround the survivors as they get down on their knees. The alpha female walks slowly up to Amanda and sniffs around her, thinking she stole the eggs possibly thinking that was female and she wanted her own eggs to raise. Dr. Grant opens Billy's backpack and hands both eggs to Amanda who places them in the sand gently. Grant then takes out the resonating chamber Billy gave him and blows through it to confuse the Raptors. He then imitates their cry for help. One of the males attempts to attack him, but is stopped and reminded by the alpha female to get back into rank. She then hears helicopters coming and caws each male a command. While they take off into the jungle, the alpha male stays with her. The female picks up the first egg and the male picks up the second. They then catch up with the pack. It is thought that the Velociraptors in the first and second films were not good parents, but Jurassic Park III proves that the Raptors follow the group to get their eggs back from the egg thieves. Jurassic World (2015) "It's not about control. It's a relationship. It's based on respect."—Owen Grady These raptors seem to play a more protagonist role than their predecessors and were hatched and tamed by their trainer by Owen. Always on the hunt, they were not yet trained for public display. Each one of them has their own unique distinctions and behavior and are all named, Blue, Delta, Echo and Charlie. The colors of the raptors also were different with each raptor. Blue had a dark bluish-grey skin with a dark blue line going horizontally starting from her eye orbit down to the tip of her tail. Charlie had a dark green skin and had black stripes on his back down to her tail. Echo had a brown color with dark blue striping as well as having dark blue around her eyes. Delta had a teal color, with no stripes on her back or tail. There was supposed to be a program for the Velociraptors called "I.B.R.I.S.", along with a fifth Velociraptor, she was given name Subject V-2 that was female who was "rejected" due to her aggressive and unpredictable behaviors. She was brown mimic coloring of The Big One with a blue stripe very similar to Blue as a mix. Jurassic World Incident (2015) The Velociraptors stayed in their pen most of the incident although just before the incident occurred, Blue, Delta and Charlie attempted to strike Leon, a newly hired Jurassic World employee who had fallen into her pack's paddock while trying to capture a pig that had escaped its holding pen, but were thwarted by their trainer in time to save Leon's life. During their pursuit of Indominus rex, the raptors began to attack humans as the Indominus rex is part raptor and became the alpha. The raptors tried to the eat the humans in the van. Sometime later, Delta suddenly appeared unexpectedly before Owen, Claire, and the boys. They are forced to flee after the raptor killed Vic Hoskins, who failed at trying to calm her down by copying Owen's hand gesture. After killing Hoskins, Delta continued her pursuit of Owen, Claire and the boys before being distracted by a hologram of a Dilophosaurus that was activated by Gray, but continued her pursuit after realizing it wasn't real. Soon it turned out Blue herded the humans into a trap. Just as they trapped the humans, the Indominus walked into view. The raptors, however, turned on the Indominus as Owen takes off the video camera from Blue's head, realizing that the hybrid was merely using them. All the raptors but Blue were overpowered. Later, Blue regained consciousness and rejoined the fight, lunging at the hybrid and allowing Rexy, Jurassic World's T. rex who had joined the battle in her absence, to get back on her feet after she was pushed to the ground by the Indominus rex. Blue helped Rexy attack the I. rex. Suddenly, the Mosasaurus dragged the I. rex into the bottom of the lagoon. After the fight, Rexy decides to spare Blue, most likely due to the already extensive injuries caused by Indominus. Blue then turned towards Owen, chirping at him momentarily before disappearing into the night. Classification and Size Classification At the time that Michael Crichton wrote the first novel (late 1980's), The bones of Achillobator (a large species of Dromaeosaurid) had recently been discovered, but were given little attention and simply labeled as "a possible large species of Velociraptor," and thus, Crichton associated it as such. This is specified when Dr. Wu states that the raptors are a Mongolian species. At the time the film was being made, Utahraptor was discovered and Stan Winston joked that he created it before paleontologists discovered it. Raptors did not always get along, and were sometimes very anti-social towards each other. We see this in Jurassic Park when the Raptors snap at each other when they enter the kitchen, and then again in The Lost World when Sarah makes her escape as shown to be given that they are pack animals, this could just be their way of reinforcing the group pecking order. Size According to the official Jurassic World website, the park's raptors are originated from Mongolia, and measure up to 5 m long, making InGen's animal closer to Achillobator than anything else. Strangely enough, the skull in the skeleton box does not belong to the Achilles hero, but rather to the 2m long velociraptorine dromaeosaurid Velociraptor mongoliensis. The size of these raptors was stated from Jurassic World web, able to reach 12-15ft long, reach over 300lbs and could be tall as 6ft tall as the size of average human height. Abilities These raptors size are one of the most dangerous and smartest of the dinosaurs that Park has created. Strength and Fighter As shown they are able to drag humans in high speed with no difficulty at all. A male raptor has the strength to push a gate against two humans with no difficulties at all. With their smaller size they can be very fast against their enemies. This has been proven in the films as they could fight large predators such as the T. rex and Indominus rex. Big One and Blue both of proven from their own for their kind to able to jump and hold on to large carnivore neck while scratching and biting. More then one raptor can try to do well enough to fight against Indominus rex but it was proven that they get killed by their large enemy since there was only two. Hunting Style Velociraptor's and many other Dromaeosaurids may have hunted in packs, often ranging in large numbers. The most well known evidence of this is the fossilized remains of a group of Deinonychus eating an adult Tenontosaurus. Dr. Alan Grant's theory is that if you were to stand still in front of a raptor, the raptor would just look back, as if it were in a standoff. Then the attack would come, not from the front, but from the flanks by other raptors that you didn't even know were there. The raptors would typically pounce on their prey and slash at the stomach with the retractable claw on the middle toe. Raptors play on human emotion and set traps, using a human as bait as shown when they used Udesky as bait to try kill Amanda Kirby, this has shown to be effective strategy. Another reference of an advanced attack method was employed from a lone male Velociraptor included: trailing the humans without them knowing and entering another way into the lab and remaining perfectly still, playing on an illusion, while waiting for one of the humans to get too close and using their curiosity of the tanks to get the better of them. It's also possible that raptors employed eye contact to distract human prey proven Jurassic Park and third film. Senses They have much greater senses as they have shown to be able to find predators or prey as shown by the trained Velociraptors being able to find the I. rex over long distance travel and they have been shown to be able to track down to find their stolen eggs possible great sense of smell. Their vision is very good as it was stated to have binocular vision but it's unknown if they have night vision because they are able to run at night. Agility and Speed The average distance an adult raptor could jump was around 10–12 ft high and is about the same in length. As high enough to jump on the back of T. rex and I. rex. They could run 40mph 65 kph at full sprint, so they could outrun most dinosaurs. Their speed was shown to be able to catch up to high speed motorcycle and may possibly be much faster. Their tail is helpful for counterbalancing can even make quick turns and be very agile. In the real world, they could run at no more than 40 mph 65 kph Near High Durable, Endurance and Stamina Their stamina is monumental, never showing any fatigue while pursuing prey. They've been shown to be able to chase prey for extreme distances and sill be able to engage in extended combat at the end of a chase. "Jurassic World" trivia facts about their stamina, they are able to run Isla Nublar over 20min at its widest. The Big One in the original movie is shown to have great physical durable. She was kicked few times in the face to fall on the floor by Grant, but was still able to immediately leap to her feat and attack again. Velociraptors are able to be durable enough to take a hit from between a vehicle and tree at the same time while going in high speed by proven by Echo was able to get back up with not too much difficulties. Blue has proven for her kind to be able to take attack to be toss from the I.rex claw swipe to the wall to be in coma state for short time of period. Blue has been shown to be able to run long distance for hunting down the I. rex, she was able to chase humans and cars and shows off her stamina for her kind. She was able to take this to a further extreme in Jurassic World, as she takes a direct hit from the Indominus rex's claws to the wall and survives almost unharmed to engage in the fight despite being tossed to the side a few times as well. Intelligence Alan Grant queries the Velociraptors' intelligence, mentioning the size of the brain cavity in their skulls. Robert Muldoon responds that, in his assessment, a Velociraptors‘ intelligence is smarter than whales or dolphins as their equivalent of modern primates and they are capable of creating advanced strategies and problem-solving. Other things they're capable of are opening doors, digging, and etc. They are the only species of dinosaur shown adapting their behavior to counter the capabilities of the tool-using humans. As shown when they could not get through the gate door so it will climbed over it instead. They were able to think of the idea of making a trap to lure other humans to come to help their allies by leaving the person alive and run in the bushes to be unseen for waiting to ambush the other humans if they come. They also can tricked the humans in the laboratory of the creation of Dinosaurs in third film by putting their head in a large tank and standing still to make the humans to come close enough to strike their prey. Communication Similar to modern-day birds, Velociraptors communicate with one another through vocal calls, although the raptors of the first two movies are not shown to communicate much in comparison to the raptors in "Jurassic Park III". In Jurassic Park, there is a small amount of verbal communication, while stalking Muldoon in the form of squawking, and a raptor calls for her hunting partner upon entering the kitchen and later in Jurassic Park: The Game another raptor calls for backup while facing Oscar in a single fight. There is no verbal communication heard in "The Lost World" while stalking the hunters in the long grass or attacking Malcolm, Sarah, and Kelly in the workers village (suggesting they must have used eye contact like chimpanzees). However, there is a lot of verbal communication in "Jurassic Park III" when the raptors on Isla Sorna are seen "talking" to each other in what could be depicted as Velociraptor "language". This seems to suggest that the raptor subspecies in Jurassic Park III is more vocally social than the subspecies seen in the previous films. Trivia *In the first film, the Raptors seem far more interested in hunting the humans on the island. The only time they ever attack another dinosaur is when the T. rex attacks them at the climax. It is possible that they were hunting humans for revenge after being caged for a long time. *Steven Spielberg wanted a predator as dangerous as the T. rex, so he included the Raptors but combined them with another species, Deinonychus. Spielberg liked the name Velociraptor, but is not very tall, whereas Deinonychus is the size of a human so Spielberg combined them because they came from the same branch of the dinosaur family tree. The Deinonychus has the retractable claw that's as sharp as a box cutter but has smaller teeth than Velociraptor. Also, the Deinonychus eats you before it kills you unlike the Velociraptor. *Real Velociraptors were actually barely 1.6 ft. tall, much smaller than the ones depicted in the movie. Shortly after the movie release, a dinosaur was discovered in Utah that was almost identical to the Velociraptor in the film. Although the idea was finally scrapped, one of the proposed names for the new species was "Utahraptor spielberg". *The reason Velociraptors and Deinonychus share the same attributes in the film is allegedly because Michael Crichton got them mixed up in the novel. *When the Utahraptor was discovered right before the film's release of Jurassic Park, which had a similar height to the Raptors depicted in the film, Stan Winston joked, "We made it, then they discovered it". * Category:Dinosaurs